coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7448 (18th October 2010)
Plot David's struggling to make sense of what happened before the accident. Kylie's hung-over and skives off work while Becky looks after Max. Sophie and Sian start at their new college. Leanne's in her element as she continues to make preparations for the new bar. Nick's impressed by her energy. They ask Ciaran if he's interested in the chef's job. Ciaran's thrilled. Leanne thanks Peter for supporting her working with Nick. Rosie dresses scantily to secure a low price from the builder to repair the kitchen. David has trouble focusing. He tells Gail his memory of the crash is a total blur but he knows he did not intend to harm Graeme. Gail believes him. The police interview Tina at the hospital. She explains how she told Graeme about David trying to force himself on her and how they fought in the Rovers. Claire's delighted to receive an offer for No.13. Her mum Yvonne pays a visit and waxes lyrical about her new life running a B&B in Brittany. Claire's stunned when Yvonne reveals she wants her and Ashley to join her in the venture. Jason turns up at No.4 to examine the damage. Rosie grudgingly agrees to let him take on the repairs, and even manages to get outwitted by Jason regarding the cost! Kylie rolls into work late. Becky's furious to discover that she lied about having the morning off. Kylie refuses to apologise to Roy and he sacks her. Becky fumes. Nick tells Carla if she doesn't pay him £130,000 for his shares in the factory, he will find her a new partner. Carla's perturbed. Dev tells Gail and Audrey about David and Graeme's fight in the pub. They confront David and he confesses all about how he tried to kiss Tina, and that Graeme thinks he intended to rape her. The conversation is interrupted by the police who arrest David for attempted murder. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy Guest cast *DC Redfern - Paul Warriner *Yvonne Casey - Yvonne O'Grady *Accident Investigator - Chris Jack Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit and relatives' room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David claims he cannot remember anything about the crash; and Claire's mother invites the Peacocks to move to France with her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,850,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2010 episodes